Chara
Chara is the First Human to fall to the underground. This version of Chara is from Season 1 of Glitchtale. Chara's powers in this moveset focus on using skills from the 6 Human Souls. To use the skills you need to equip the knife with Q, when you equip your knife your eyes turns red. UPDATE NOTICE: Pressing E will summon a green barrier (Kindness). Red Slicers (Level 1 Skill): Your knife turns red and you throw 3 slicers penetrating trough the enemy depending in the direction of your character and deals low damage. (5 seconds cooldown). https://gyazo.com/2d267517d504a585a528c0f0c373d0e1 Purple Slicer (Level 5 Skill): Your knife turns purple and you throw a purple slicer ''penetrating trough the enemy i''n the direction of your character and deals a bit more damage than Red Slicers. (3 seconds cooldown) https://gyazo.com/978830e00ec6cffa775490edfe3e4986 Beam Blast (Level 10 Skill): ''Your knife turns yellow and you throw a big yellow ball depending on your cursor. (5 seconds cooldown)'' https://gyazo.com/4cad559354b1c42e0091f0c527adc002 Blue Blade Slash (Level 15 Skill): ''Your knife enlarges and turns blue, then you swing it and deal good damage. (10 seconds cooldown)'' https://gyazo.com/0d8065edea4baf922f89a6389cccfbf2 Hate (Level 20 Skill): ''Half of your body turns into hate and then you acces to 2 new moves hate-related, also you get damaged slowly over time. (No cooldown) '' https://gyazo.com/88e040a3074ea5cdbe61e79297fce395 Hate Moves (Mode) Special Hell (Level 1 SKill): ''You throw a big red cube of Slicers that deals a very good damage depending in the direction of your character. (6 seconds cooldown) Update: Summons a red circle around the user, and the circle explodes. This skill is kinda like Determination's Fragokinetic Ground Slam. '' https://gyazo.com/3bfb3ae9f242665d38df6fb3ea4c4cbb Beam Blast (Level 10 Skill): ''Your knife turns orange and you throw a Orange Slicer depending in the direction of your character that 2 seconds later changes in the direction of your cursor. (4 seconds cooldown)'' https://gyazo.com/f2ce8c7aa15f440b32f5e155e33179fa '''Ball Of Hate (Level 15 Skill): '''You send a BIG ball of Hate depending on your cursor and deal very good damage, recommended for combos. (10 seconds cooldown) https://gyazo.com/d8e9957955ca0d0600f9fe56b2755144 Update Chara Moveset Level 1: Red Slash Same as original. but now makes 5 slicers, whilst in the past Red Slash only wmade 3 slicers. Deals 5 damage. Level 5: Shield Slash Summons a barrier of kindness. Damage is taken but it does not count towards your health. Level 10: Soul Slashes. Summons 7 Slashes, each being a color of the 7 soul traits. Each slash deals 7 damage. Slower than Red Slash. Level 15: Justice Laser Sends a yellow beam towards the way you're facing. Deals 15 damage. Level 20: HATE (Toggle) New transformation animation and new moves as well. Every second you lose 0.5 hp Level 1 Hate: Hate Slashes Damage 7 how Soul Slash. But only 5 slicers and they faster than Soul Slash. Level 5: New Special Hell. Summons a circle that erupts after a few seconds. Make 30 dmg. And Chara say: Welcome to my special hell Level 10 Hate: Glitch Teleport. Basically teleport from Sans. Level 15 Hate: HATE Sphere. Summons a ball of HATE and throws it. If ball touch something it blow up. 30 Dmg, but hard to aim. If in past it take from owner HP's, now owner no lose HP from using it.